


Seven Deadly Sins

by Sintina



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Lucid Dreaming, We're Just Saiyan, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintina/pseuds/Sintina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're Just Saiyan Mature Drabble Night Entry </p><p>Bulma thrashes in her dreams, waking Vegeta every night. She won't tell him what's up, so he tries a little lucid dreaming.<br/>And has an scintillating trip in his wife's subconscious!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilviaS7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaS7/gifts).



> Lucid dreaming is a real thing, people. Look it up! 
> 
> Later, I'll put these drabbles together with more story and post a fic called "Dream Warrior" that'll be part of the "Between Movies" series. 
> 
> Expect LOTS more dirty details in the dreams and _many_ more dream sequences... meanwhile, enjoy!

** **

 

**GREED**

Greed was a four letter word in the Capsule Corps compound, as was selfish. The richest people on the planet and the royal who married into their family did not accuse one another of being greedy or selfish. It was an oxymoron. It was too easy a slur to sling. Too juvenile an insult, something the tabloids smeared. But oh, how Vegeta wanted to use it when Bulma refused to tell him about her nightmares, or wet dreams, whatever kept her squirming and rocking, night after night, waking him up, for the last week!

“You’re being…” Vegeta stopped himself and ground out the word: “Inconsiderate,” one of many acceptable alternatives to the banned epitaphs.

“How’s that?” Bulma wanted to know, “It’s not my fault! I’m asleep!” and the conversation devolved from there. He tried to explain why she should let him know what’s going on in her dreams. Was there something they needed to discuss? If he could console some problem she’s having, she won’t mess up both their sleep schedules for the rest of eternity! Bulma never turned down ‘talking’ to him about a problem. So, when she scoffed and said ‘It’s nothing!’ this was new marital territory. Finally, he dropped it and looked for his own solutions.

Laying awake for the tenth night in a row, Vegeta was tired of it. He once heard of lucid dreaming, which requires a great deal of mental finesse before going to bed and while asleep. It’d be a breeze for the Prince of all Saiyans. After her stonewalling, he practiced it two nights before she woke him again with her whimpers and moans. The king of his own dreams those nights, Vegeta knew he was dreaming and controlled the landscapes and events. He need only learn to lucid dream in tandem.

**ANGER**

Tandem lucid dreaming required an open connection between two minds. He’d formed a telepathic link with Kakkarot and Trunks, though the boy was not skilled in it yet. Vegeta had no desire whatsoever to dream together with either of them.

Bulma was never into telepathy, though he was sure she had the cognitive capacity for it. For telepathic conversations, her excuse was she didn’t like the invasion of privacy, although he swore he couldn’t just read her mind whenever he wanted, there had to be an open link of two-way communication. Still, she was never into it. Never down for it. But this morning, after she woke him again, he looked down at her with a smirk of winning a contest. While she vetoed conversations in her mind during the day, there was no reason the two of them couldn’t be linked in dreams! Vegeta made up his mind to try this scheme tonight!

The sun had just risen. The alarm rang. Bulma yawned like a woman who slept deep and contently, which annoyed the shit out him.

“Good morning, lover,” she cooed, rising and stretching her way to the bathroom. He rolled over her side of the bed to follow what he assumed was an invitation to shower together when he felt it.

Her side of the mattress was wet!!

Wet like after… sex? He thought of that possibility as a joke before! The dots connected: moaning and thrashing and whimpering. It sounded so familiar each time! Now he knew why! Wet dreams woke him every night?! Vegeta was angry. Now he understood why she wouldn’t talk about it! She hid some sexual fantasy from him! What the hell? Was she fucking someone else night after night?!

**ENVY**

Vegeta skipped the shower and stormed out.

How dare she? How dare she fuck someone else in the safety of her dreams?! Even if it wasn’t real!! Bulma hid this dark secret. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask again. Now that the wet spot told him the nature of the dreams, if not specific content. Fuck! Losing sleep and perhaps his woman! This was far worse than it seemed at first.

Beating another gravity bot to pieces, Vegeta tried to calm himself. Just because she had wet dreams didn’t mean they were about someone else. Of course her dreams would be about him! Who else could possibly compete in the bedroom? No one.

But then… why not tell him? Why not practice her dreams together when she awoke? Work out her fantasies in reality every morning? It had to be another man! What else could it be? They’d done every imaginable depraved sex act she suggested over the course of their marriage. There couldn’t be anything in her dreams he’d disapprove of… unless it was someone else!

His mate, his lover, cheating on him in her mind! Damn it all! He kicked the final droid to the floor and blasted it in a barrage of overkill ki balls. Who could it be? How could anyone compare to him? He knew every decadence she desired. Every violation she craved. He pleased her so much more now, after everything they’d experienced with Buu, and with Beerus. They were closer, even loving one another! So, who could turn her head? Who?!

An old spiteful envious streak of disgust roiled through his loins and gut. It couldn’t be. Not him. But he was the only possible competitor. The only other being in existence who could satisfy the wife of a Saiyan!

**SLOTH**

Bulma slept for shit these last couple weeks. She stretched and yawned in the shower, trying to wake her tired muscles with the pelting water. Where did Vegeta go? She figured he’d follow her lead by now. But apparently he didn’t want a good morning as much as she did. Damn him. She wished she could remember what the heck kept her up all night. Vegeta pestered her about it a few times, but she had no answer for him. And she knew that pissed him off even more, but Bulma didn’t want to tell him she had no idea why she wasn’t sleeping well! The smartest woman on the planet should be able to figure out a good night’s rest. She’d tried taking a few concoctions the pharmaceutical wing suggested. Nothing worked, so far. Every morning, she woke exhausted and all day was unable to focus at work.

She hoped Vegeta would give her a good morning shower. To get dirty before getting clean might wake her up and pump some adrenaline for the day! But he bailed. The sleep issues definitely slowed down their recent frenzy of near-nightly sessions, ever since Beerus and her birthday. These last two weeks they’d gone at it, what? Maybe twice? Oh man. She knew her poor sleep was keeping him awake at night as well.

So, both their libidos were shot with exhaustion, huh? Great. What could she do? Maybe the med geeks could create something that simultaneously gets you horny and then gives you a good night sleep after?

Bulma forgot to even ask them, she was useless at the office all day. A lazy lout, Vegeta might call her. Bulma sat on her ass, did some online shopping rather than trying to get her brain to focus on anything productive.

**GLUTTONY**

“Kakarot!” bellowing the name of his only rival, Vegeta cursed all the kais for that asshole half-breed’s existence. So what if without that boorish oaf he would have never met Bulma? That didn’t matter right now. What mattered was Vegeta’s visions of Bulma’s liaisons with his only competitor. Goku wasn’t here to answer for it! He traveled seeking a new master to train the Saiyans of Earth. Kakarot insisted a new enemy was coming for a fight that’d be personal somehow.

The night could not come fast enough. Lucid dreaming into her mind would be simple. He poked her mental ki with his consciousness all throughout the day, to become comfortable with the exchange and the feel of her mind. She wouldn’t notice it. And so what if she did? This was all her fault.

He would invade her disgusting little dream love nest and beat her imaginary Kakarot to death. That was the plan.

But first, he needed to recharge. He was running on empty as he’d skipped breakfast. Starving was the wrong word, as he’d been starving before in his years with Frieza. He knew what it meant to be punished by endless food rations. Vegeta had a Saiyan’s appetite after all. He needed food and lots of it.

Trunks was gorging in the kitchen when Vegeta entered. Good. There was already plenty of food laid out. The two Saiyans seemed to compete for who could eat the most in the least amount of time. Beyond over-stuffed, they didn’t stop eating for the fun of it, for the desire to win. Trunks finally fell off his chair in a round huff on the floor, surrendering at last. Vegeta coughed a victory burp of mashed potatoes out over his lips. Winning at something today felt good.

**LUST**

Vegeta expected to find Kakarot writhing with his wife in the depths of her subconscious. He did not expect to find himself standing on a rock on planet Nameck.

“Ha! It worked!” leaping in their air with a whoop, not realizing he clutched a giant Nameckian dragon ball under each arm. “What the?!”” he was surprised as one of them slipped from his grasp and crashed down on the ground… next to dream Bulma. She shrieked, and turned to look up at him, cowering, quivering with fear.

“Were you here the whole time?” he asked his wife’s dream of herself from the past, in that ridiculous get-up she wore on Nameck, “Hiding from me?” What would he have done if he’d found her behind this rock back then?

“You…you’re…” she stammered, ““Ve-ve-geta!” as though she might faint.

He realized he should play along with the dream. Be his younger self and see where the fantasy took them.

“No you don’t! No fainting allowed!” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her upright. He was rough with her and she tensed as her breath hitched in her chest. “You know how to find the dragon balls, right?!” he slammed her back against the rock, “Help me find them or I’ll burn you to ash in an instant!” It took everything he had not to smirk and ruin his lines.

“I’d rather be killed than help you! Leave me alone! Don’t touch me!” She fought him and pushed against his chest. Wait. This wouldn’t have happened in the past. What was this reaction? “Please! Please don’t touch me!” He could smell her arousal. Oh no. Was this a rape fantasy? Had he stumbled into some perverse alternate history she’d dreamed up for the two of them where they have sex much earlier than in their real relationship?

 **PRIDE**  
(this one jumps ahead in the story, after many dream sequences in Bulma's mind, Vegeta is just getting used to it... when this happens...)

Next thing he knew he was balls deep in a woman on a bed. But it wasn’t Bulma! Vegeta gapped and fell flaccid inside whoever the hell this was supposed to be. She lay face up, fully naked and flush from a recent orgasm. Vegeta recognized something in her face. He jerked himself out of her, covering up with a pillow, the closet thing he could find, and tried to control the nausea at being violated in such a way. This was only a dream. Wait. His wife’s dream! What the fuck was wrong with her?! Dreaming of him with another female?! He clenched his eyes shut, hoping the scene would soon change again.

“Vegeta! Goku!” Came Bulma’s shrill cry upon entering whatever room this was. Goku?! Now Kakarot was here?! He refused to open his eyes. His nostrils flared, though, with the smells his wife’s mind conjured. Was this a seedy hotel? And where the hell was Goku and why did Bulma dream HIM here in the middle of a scene LIKE THIS? His stomach turned as she climbed into the bed with a sultry whisper:

“How dare you two start without me?!” Then he heard the other woman chuckling.

“Gosh, sorry Bulma,” came the sound of a woman’s voice… saying words like Kakarot… NO. NO!

The Prince of Saiyans’ eyes shot open to see his wife passionately kissing this other woman… who looked… like… his voice gasped the name “Kak..kakarot?!” stumbling backward on the bed, bile rising up in his throat.

“Yes, my Prince?” came female Goku’s reply, as she pulled her tongue out of Bulma’s mouth.

Never again would Vegeta let his pride be hurt by his imagination of what went on Bulma’s dreams. She said he didn’t want to know. And she was right!!!!


End file.
